


I Know Where My Heart Is

by fabricdragon



Series: Gifted AU [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, MystradeIsMagic, Plotbunnies, Work In Progress, do not copy to any other site, gifted, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: In a world where most people have Gifts, your gift often determines a great deal about your life.  Mycroft Holmes' Gift and intelligence guaranteed him a position with Her Majesty's Government, but didn't do much good for his personal life...(Inspired by a plot bunny from Paia_Loves_Pie)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Gifted AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674826
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54
Collections: JustMystradeThoughts Plot Bunny Adoptions





	I Know Where My Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paia_Loves_Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/gifts), [Scaredycattales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaredycattales/gifts).



Mycroft’s gift was at once among the most valuable, and least reliable, gifts known: Precognition-he could see the future. 

To be more specific, he could see “A” future, usually the one most likely to occur if nothing was changed- and then give directions on how to act to change it. He could do it for a varying distance into the future- once having seen an event a full year before it happened- a nearly unheard of range.

This was a thankless and often horrible gift: to see a vision of disaster- work tirelessly to avert it- and then have no one else ever believe it could have happened. Of course he didn't see everything- no one could- and sometimes the omissions were as bad or worse than what he saw.

He never could figure out why he saw a bombing in France- that would only have killed a few people, and injured a few more- in plenty of time to avert it, but failed entirely to see a terror attack in London that killed many more.

Of course the powers that be always demanded explanations- as if he had any! It was a GIFT! They just were… there was little enough rhyme or reason or explanation for them.

Fortunately he also had one of the finest minds in the world, and could often predict things just as well by being given proper information: unfortunately, giving proper information was a task lamentably few people were capable of.

All of which brought him back to the fact that he was dealing with a crippling headache from his latest vision in which his brother died of being deliberately injected with a lethal dose of heroin.

His hand reached for the call button and his aide, Anthea, came in with the headache remedy and a cup of tea. Her gift was precognition as well, but far more limited and far more reliable: she saw things a few moments in advance at best, but did it reliably and nearly constantly- a blessing in any Personal Assistant.

“How bad, sir?”

“Bad,” he admitted, “Sherlock…”

“Ah.” she nodded, “How much time do we have?”

He considered, “A day? A bit more than…”

“Shall i put a certain gentleman on call?” she smiled faintly- believing he had some sort of crush - of all things!- on the inspector.

“Please do: someone will be attempting to poison him, making it appear to be a self inflicted overdose when it is not…” he gave her the details and sipped his tea, waiting for the headache to subside.

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade had an unusual gift- he could find anyone he loved anywhere in the world, just by thinking about them. Fortunately it did not need to be romantic love, or his ability would be far too limited to be of use, but once Mycroft had understood that Gregory’s- Detective Inspector Lestrade’s- rather overflowingly loving nature had extended to include his… mostly unloveable brother?

Lestrade became the most valuable resource a big brother could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> This Plot Bunny spawned many Plot Bunnies... ergo this is part one of the "Gifted" AU verse.


End file.
